


Memories

by Soba Dragon (SebbyMagala)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothers, Childhood Memories, Gen, Memories, brief violence and bullying warning, hanzo would do anything to make genji happy :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebbyMagala/pseuds/Soba%20Dragon
Summary: In the Shimada castle, Hanzo was done with the days strict training to be the heir. Genji was running free out back.“Anija, Anija! Come run with me!”Hanzo, exhausted, gave a smile, “Race you to the gardens.”





	Memories

A melodic tune fills the air and it takes Hanzo back. Back to a time when he and Genji were young.

 

In the Shimada castle, Hanzo was done with the days strict training to be the heir. Genji was running free out back.

“ _Anija, Anija!_ Come run with me!”

Hanzo, exhausted, gave a smile, “Race you to the gardens.”

And they ran, Genji, falling behind gave a huff and kicked up to tackle Hanzo to the ground, both fell, laughing.

Amused, Hanzo said, “That’s cheating, Genji, no fair.”

“As if you don’t play dirty when we wrestle!” The younger childishly pouted.

“I do not play dirty, I simply know where and when to strike to win.” He grinned.

 

When Hanzo was sent out to retrieve Genji from the arcades to actually do some training. Hanzo himself would be just finished with a clan meeting, or deep in his studies before training took place. Needless to say, he was always mentally exhausted.

“Genji, you must return home with me, we need to train.”

“ _Anjia!_ Just one more game! I bet you can’t beat me at Gundam Extreme Versus!”

Hanzo gave a weak smile, “You’re on.”

After that game of course there was another, “One more! Please!” and another and another. Hanzo never could deny his little brother. Genji somehow always roped him into playing at the arcade with him for a couple more hours. But to Genji it was worth it to see his normally stoic and broody older brother actually smile and have fun for once.

 

There were also times when Hanzo’d protect Genji. From the elders, from kids at school. He’d stand in front of Genji when the elders tried to whip or beat him for coming home late, or not taking practice seriously enough, or missing a meeting. At school he’d beat the bullies up when he found them, about to strike.

 

He remembers the day the clan ordered him to kill Genji. He was already so deeply brainwashed and groomed all his life by them, his father, the elders, to be the next heir, he ruefully agreed.

He remembered his sword, he remembered Genji’s screams, Genji’s blood, everywhere, on himself, on the floor, _oh god_ it was everywhere.

He remembers not being able to finish the job, it was so horrid. He left Genji there to die.

 

Tears streamed down his face, as the melodic tune continued, lost in memories.

He was brought out of his thoughts finally when Genji clamped a hand down on his shoulder, sitting next to him.

“ _Anija!_ \- What’s wrong?! Are you alright brother?”

“I am fine, Genji. I just-” he choked, not used to being so open, but it was progress.

“It’s going to be okay brother. You can tell me when you’re ready, I’ll be here.” Genji hugged him briefly.

“I know, thank you, brother.” Hanzo wiped his tears away.

 

He still has his brother, he’s back with his brother. Their relationship might be strained but Hanzo agreed to join Overwatch to reconcile with him and he knows he’ll do anything to see Genji smile and laugh again.

" _Anija!_ Race you to Hana’s room, I bet you can’t beat us at Smash Bros!” Genji already took off, laughing, knowing Hanzo would be there.

Hanzo smiled, “That’s not fair, you got ahead start!”

**Author's Note:**

> [My twitter :3c](https://twitter.com/VoreRights)


End file.
